


Bluff

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, Human Bill Cipher, Hustling, Las Vegas, Margaritas, Mild Language, Nevada, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poker, THESE TWO I SWEAR TO GOD, casino - Freeform, luxor casino - Freeform, real casinos are in this story ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put two con artists in one casino? </p><p>A race for money and to uphold their title as best hustler and con man is what you get. </p><p>Stanley Pines and Bill Cipher place a bet against each other. Whoever gets the most money by midnight wins. </p><p>Its a race against time now. But the question is.. who will hustle the most money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me but I don't play Texas Hold 'Em or going to casinos so I honestly have barely any clue how poker tables work. I do live in Las Vegas though so i have some knowledge. I'm trying my best to appease you guys. I'm doing research on things as I write.

The Silver State Nevada! Home of the famously toured city, Las Vegas. Sin City is what most people call the small town. Hotels and casinos line the downtown area of the city as neon lights illuminate the inky sky above. Not a star in sight is able to be seen. The Bellagio greets people with extravagant water shows from their tall fountains, the LinQ beckons tourists in their newest attraction, a Ferris wheel that goes 50 feet in the air, and the Excalibur practically welcomed people with their Medieval theme and shows for all ages.  
But there was one casino that a certain hustler enjoyed going to. The Luxor. It had an ancient Egyptian theme with a large ebony pyramid and a sphinx to go with it. The walls and pillars were covered in hieroglyphs and gold. 

This was Bill Cipher's all time favorite casino. He had hustled in almost every casino in this town but there was something about The Luxor that really made him bring his a-game. 

The blonde male sat down leisurely on a seat. He currently was sitting at a bar. One where his friend usually works at. Pyronica was a bartender at the Egyptian themed casino. She was also a long time friend of Bill. 

"Want the usual?" The female asked with her signature gap toothed smile. Bill nodded almost eagerly. Blonde tresses bounced lightly as he nodded. It was a short wait for his dear friend to return with a glass of Margarita. Bill's favorite alcoholic beverage. He had drank the beverage so much in his life that he could hardly get buzzed from drinking more than one glass. 

"Thanks." He said before taking a sip. Swiveling his seat around, he faced away from the bar and towards the different variety of people that had made their way into the casino. Inside and out it had that ancient Egyptian atmosphere that just entranced visitors. It was almost magical. 

Taking yet another sip, Bill watched as people entered. Some were tourists, in awe at the interior and commenting on how they liked the different hieroglyphics that lined the walls and pillars. Just like outside. Others were just residents that had seen this place so many times, that they just seen it as another place in Vegas to lose money or win some. It was mostly lose though. 

"Here ya go, Py." He placed a few dollars on the bar. He already knew the total amount his drink costed. This wasn't his first time buying a margarita at the Luxor. "Plus a tip." Bill pointed at the cash before sliding off the stool. It was time to make some money! 

 

♣♣♣

 

Bill seated himself at a table. Not just any table but a poker table. "Mind if you teach me the rules? I'm a bit new to the whole poker thing. I'm more of a go fish kind of guy." He said with sheepish laughter. It was all a facade though. He was practically an expert at almost any card game. Spades, Solitaire, Gin Rummy, you name it. He was even good at sleight of hand and card tricks. 

The dealer gave Bill a surprised look before smirking. "Sure, kid. Just place your bet and try to beat my hand." Bill wanted to roll his eyes at the man. It was a good thing he already knew the rules. But it wasn't surprising that he was being taken advantage of because of his "lack of poker knowledge." 

"Gee," Bill dug in his pants pocket for a moment. "All I have is this hundred dollar bill.." He said, waving  
the hundred dollar bill around with a small frown. Of course, the dealer practically lit up as he saw the cash. "If that's what ya wanna bet then go ahead." He attempted in keeping his composure. It is a hundred dollars so who wouldn't be elated to get that? 

The blonde placed his bet on the the table along with the dealer who had placed at least five dollars. Before he knew it, two cards we're placed in front of him face down. After that, he waited for his next few cards. 

"Place another bet." The dealer said, hoping there would be more hundreds. Bill did just as the dealer expected. He placed another hundred on the table, stacking it neatly on top of the other hundred dollar bill. Meanwhile the man placed another five.

"Holy shit!" The man muttered under his breath in bewilderment. Two hundred dollars!? Who the hell even goes around carrying this kind of money? He must have a good paying job or something. 

Now with four cards, Bill hummed to himself softly. He had a plan up his sleeve. 

"Last bet." The dealer told him. He could practically feel the money in his hands already. Bill pulled out yet another hundred. To all things good and pure in this godforsaken world who was this guy!? He almost felt sorry knowing that the blonde male was about to lose all this money. 

"Whoops!" Bill cried out as he purposley dropped the money on the floor. "Can you pick that up for me, sir?" The other man nodded before he stooped down. As quick as he could, Bill switched a few cards that he had hidden within his sleeves. A simple sleight of hand trick he learned when he was growing up. The dealer had no idea what had happened. "There." He said, placing the money on the table. 

"Now we reveal our cards." He grinned. "Two pair." He dealer spreaded his hand on the table. Bill contorted his face for a moment. It gave his opponent a confidence boost. "Full house." The golden haired male said, laying his hand on the table for his opponent to see. The expression was priceless! It was a mixture of sadness and bewilderment. Bill laughed aloud, dragging all the money to him so he could put it away. It was at that moment he had heard even louder laughter. 

Turning in his seat, he saw another man who had just got at least the same amount of cash as him. Bill had seen a lot of people come and go through the casino but there was something different about this man. Studying the Fez wearing male closely, he could notice a small flash of white in the sleeve of the older man.

Great.. another hustler.. of all the casinos he just had to choose The Luxor. He had to admit though, the guy was a pretty damn good con artist. He just needed to go con people somewhere else. 

For now, Bill had a bit of competition.


End file.
